


An Unanticipated Mistake

by Joths_Dump



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Implied dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, everyone is at their post timeskip age, mentioned petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joths_Dump/pseuds/Joths_Dump
Summary: In a rush, Dimitri fails to realize his blunder.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 11





	An Unanticipated Mistake

~ring-ring~  
~ring-ring~

“Ugh,” from under the silk sheets and a puffy blanket Dimitri groaned. He slowly lifted his head from his pillows, soaked in drool. He blinked his eyes open. But the bright sunlight blazing through his bedroom window was making it a struggle. He reached for his phone on the bedside table, and plucked the charger cord from it. 

“Who the hell is calling me…” he questioned. It was Felix, unsurprisingly. However, what was surprising was that it was 10:27 in the morning.

“I OVER SLEPT!” Dimitri was utterly flabbergasted. He NEVER oversleeps. He has definitely under slept, even after going to sleep excruciatingly late. That he could manage to sleep in more than five hours later than he typically does, was a miracle.

He quickly swiped answer. “DAMMIT BOAR WHERE ARE YOU!” Felix exploded into the speaker. “YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE 30 MINUTES AGO!” Dimitri could here Ingrid from the other side trying tell Felix to quiet down.

That’s right, he promised to meet with the rest of the Blue Lions today for brunch. “Sorry. I’ll be there as soon as possible.”

“You better be.“ Felix hung up. 

Dimitri leapt out of bed. He took off his pajama pants and slipped into a pair of white denim pants which still had his wallet in the back pocket. He put on a baby blue button-up over his upper torso. He slicked back his hair and tied it into a ponytail with a navy-blue hair-tie. He stretched plain white socks over his feet. He never even bothered to look in a mirror, before he left his bedroom. 

He ran into his apartment’s living room and headed straight for the front door. He put on his pair of black loafers. He figured that since he was late, and that he was going out to eat, that he didn’t need to brush his teeth yet. But he didn’t want bad breath. So, he grabbed a container of breath mints from the small table next to the door. Once again failing to meet his reflection.  
Since the restaurant was only down the street, Dimitri he would bike there instead of drive. Another blunder.

As he rushed to the restaurant, he failed to notice the odd looks he was getting. Well, he did notice, he just didn’t stop to consider why he was receiving such attention. He had been trying to not be bothered by what other people thought of him. But unbeknownst to him this was one of the few times it would have been a good idea to pay attention. 

He arrived at the restaurant, a cute and quaint little business owned by the Rangeld family. He locked up his bike and took off his helmet. He entered the building.  
Marnie Rangeld, Alois’s only daughter was at the front counter. “Hello and welcome to- “she stumbled over her words. “Oh… Di- Dimitri.” She was blushing furiously; Dimitri couldn’t understand why. “Your friends are at the largest table at the back,” she was abnormally quiet when answering. But Dimitri paid it no mind, he was too concerned with his tardiness.

“Thank you, Marnie.” He walked towards the table where his friends were sitting. Ingrid and Ashe were sitting with their backs facing the entrance. Felix and Sylvain were facing the entrance, but Felix had his eyes closed and a nasty scowl on his face; he was definitely tapping his foot furiously. Annette and Mercedes were sitting up against the wall. No one was sitting across from them, perhaps Dedue had gone to the bathroom?

“Hey.” Dimitri called to his friends. Everyone except Felix had looked towards him. At first, they were happy to see him. But as he got closer their expressions changed. Ashe and Annette’s faces became flushed. Ingrid and Mercedes eyes were wide open. Sylvain had a big grin on his face and even chuckled a little. Dimitri was wholly confused.  
Felix let out a frustrated sigh and began to speak. “You’re late bo-“ he opened his eyes as he was speaking and his jaw dropped. “What the fuck are you wearing?”

Dimitri was still utterly baffled. “What do you mean? This isn’t out of the ordinary for me?”

“The fuck do you mean by that!” Felix spat.  
Sylvain put his hand over Felix’s shoulder. “Come on Fe no need to be so discriminatory. It looks good on you Mitya! I didn’t know you had it in you,” Sylvain chucked.

Dimitri still didn’t get it. But as he stood there confused, Dedue had returned.  
“Oh! There you are Di…” he too was shocked. He spoke in a whisper “Why are you wearing that here?”

“What is everyone talking about?” as he looked at all of his friends faces, he noticed Mercedes was making an odd gesture. She looked like she was scratching her neck with just her pointer finger.  
Dimitri imitated her action hoping to understand her better. As his finger came in contact with his neck, he finally realized what shouldn’t have been.

He screamed internally. It was his “kitty collar” that Dedue gave to him.

The collar was made with royal blue velvet. Held together by a ring and a clasp made of genuine brass. Perfect for hooking a lead on too.  
Dimitri’s face was horribly red, as if he had been left out in the sun. He tilted his up and begged, “Goddess smite me now.”  
Everyone except Dedue, Felix, and himself began to gently laugh. 

~~~~~

The next ten minutes or so was a struggle to get through as he shouldered the weight of his embarrassment and he desperately tried to mislead them. Mercedes and Ashe didn’t dig into the subject. Annette asked a few questions here in there, though she only meant to clear any misunderstandings. Felix interrogated him, asking him “what the fuck is going through your head.” Sylvain tried to support Dimitri, saying that it was perfectly fine, it just wasn’t the right time for it. Fortunately, this did get him to stop. Even after he removed the collar, Ingrid was struggling to make eye contact with him, whenever she caught a glimpse she would wince and blush. Dedue… poor Dedue. He was the quietest he had ever been in his life. Which is saying something. He refused to speak or even acknowledge someone else was speaking unless the topic had absolutely nothing to do with Dimitri’s slip up. He looked at the table and his face was flushed whenever people spoke about it.

Fortunately, the conversation did not remain on the topic much longer. Once the mattered was settled the group took to the usual conversation topics. They ordered their food, they laughed about things not Dimitri related, and came to enjoy their time in spite of the awkward start.

After they had their fill and the meal was payed for, they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Dedue offered to take Dimitri home in his pick-up. He accepted, and they loaded Dimitri’s bike into the back and drove off. Though they had intended beforehand to go to Dimitri’s apartment after brunch, the slip up turned what should have been a comfortable silence or a pleasant conversation, into an awkward silence. It filled Dimitri with dread. The collar felt like it was burning a hole in his pocket

They reached the apartment and walked through the front door. They immediately sat down on the sofa.  
“Didi,” Dedue sighed. His decision to use the nickname Hapi gave him, eased the tension. “Why did you wear your collar?”

“I had… I had fallen asleep with it on last night. And I was in such a rush to get there, I never noticed it was still there.” He admitted.

“I see. Do you often do that?”

“No. That was the first time. I head meant to only wear it for a little bit, to help me with… help me with my stress. But I foolishly laid back against my bed and fell asleep.”

“That is easier to understand.” Dedue then sighed. He looked at Dimitri with big warm and welcoming smile. “I’m glad it helped you sleep.”  
Dimitri perked up. “Yes, it certainly did.” He reciprocated with an equally lovely smile. “Forgive me… for embarrassing you. For embarrassing us.”

Dedue nodded his head to the side. “There is no need for that.” Dedue assured. “It was just a mistake. Nothing more and nothing less.”

Dimitri’s cheeks became dusted with pink. “Thank you, my beloved.” He took out the infamous collar. “I’ll go put this away.”

Dedue interjected. “You don’t have too.” He started to turn red again. And so did Dimitri.

“What do you mean?” Dimitri’s voice trembled out.

“Maybe you could… put it back on?” Dedue had a broad and mischievous smile.

Dimitri had his eyes wide open. A flirtatious grin overtook his face. “How spontaneous of you. I could, if you helped me put it on? …Please?”

“Anything for you my kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be just a quick gag story. But then I decide it should end tenderly. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
